Storage systems may comprise storage arrays in synchronous replication relationships. In such storage arrays, data may be stored on a first storage array and then mirrored to a second and/or other storage arrays. Upon unavailability of the first storage array, the data is not lost to the user, but may be accessed via the second and/or other storage array(s). Thus, these storage systems may provide users with multiple access points to data.
In some examples, one or more of the storage arrays in these storage systems may become out-of-sync (have less or more data than the other storage arrays in the system). This may occur, for example, when one storage array fails and new write requests are processed by the other remaining storage array(s). In these examples, once the previously-unavailable storage array becomes available again, the storage system may go through a resyncing process. The resyncing process may allow a storage array to once again have the same data as the storage array(s) with which it has a synchronous replication relationship.